Hoje é Dia das Bruxas
"Hoje é dia das Bruxas" é uma música de "Os Fantasmas." É centrada no amor dos cidadãos de Elmore pelo Halloween. Letra em Português , , , , , , e : Hoje é dia, dia das bruxas! Hoje é dia, dia das bruxas! : Tenha atenção nas regras pra muitos doces terem. : Se o rostinho disfarça, o doce é de graça. : E comam logo o que encherem! : As passas são saudáveis, recusar é nossa dica. : E os confeitos são melhores onde a vizinhança é rica. , , , : Doces, gostosuras, passe tudo pra cá! , , : Se tivesse todo dia, nós iríamos estourar. : um balde de pipoca doce. : E chocolate ganhar. , , , , , , : A melhor noite do ano, vamos juntos celebrar! : : Nessa noite do dia das bruxas, nós vamos faturar! : É comida vencida, mas vai ter saída! Eu sei que vai agradar. : Vão todos fazer compras e gastar as suas fichas. : E nisso posso ganhar mais se eu chamar de frankensalsicha! : (falando) Obrigado! , e : Ainda tem Black Friday, Ano Novo e Natal, mas no Dia das Bruxas nosso lucro é total! : No dia das bruxas nós vamos nos fantasiar. : Um mau comandante! : Uma jaula ambulante! : Ou uma rainha sem par. e : O que temos por dentro, hoje nós vamos mostrar. : Vesti essa coisa podre porque minha esposa ainda vai noivar. : Meh meh. : Eu vou com nesse modelo! : Essa peruca vou usar! : Hoje é o dia das bruxas, vamos todos celebrar! Já pode começar! YEAH! Letra em Inglês , , , , , , e : Halloween, it’s Halloween! Halloween, it’s Halloween! : Now, remember all the rules on the art of trick or treating. : If you’re as cute as can be, you get candy for free. : And if you fill these up, start eating! : And when we’re offered raisins, we refuse them 'cause they're healthy. : And confectionery is better where the neighborhood is wealthy. , , , : Give us all your candy, give us all your treats! , , : If we did this everyday, we will be morbidly obese. : A cauldron full of candy corn. : And chocolate up my sleeve. , , , , , , : It's the best night of the year, so let's all hail all Hallow's Eve! : : We're gonna make some dough on the night of Halloween! : Though this food is expired, hey presto inspired! Now it’s right on theme. : These people will spend hundreds on their spooky misdemeanors. : And I can charge a dollar more if I rebrand these Frankenweiners! : (falando) Thank you! , e : Although, there's still Black Friday, Christmas day and New Year's Eve, tonight we’ll make a KILLING let’s all hail all Hallow's Eve! : We dress up how we like on the night of Halloween. : A submarine chaplain! : A cage that I’m trapped in! : A 16th Century Queen. e : A time to show each other how we really feel inside. : I messed up something rotten, ‘cause my wife is still my bride. : Meh meh. : I get to dress up pretty! : I get to wear a wig! : It’s the night of make believe so let’s all hail all Hallow’s eve! All hail all Hallow’s Eve! YEAH! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 6ª Temporada